Ages
by QueenSakura
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran return in this story Ages will have a short opening. Has some lemon and Magic! Enjoy.


Okay so here I am, Once again, lol Kelly Clarkson. So yes here's my latest story… "Ages" It has magic and deception. I hope you like it. Don't worry… I'll sort out "A Mistresses Heart" Soon… Okay? I'm almost done Chapter 5.

Official Author Notes! I can't remember when I wrote this but I found it so look…

Ages

Sakura- Baby (Spell)

Syaoran- 13-18

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura or Syaoran. I don't even own Sakura being a baby because it's Kind of like a story by Wish-chan. The New Trials…

Okay so To the Story…

Prologue… (You must read this for the story to make sense)

A cloaked shadow ran away from a dark house. Gripped in its gloved hands was a pink book.

Her cloak flapped off into the night wind. Long, dark hair cascaded down. The girl turned towards the street and ran. She reached her house in expert time. Waiting there was a young man. He saw what she had. He grabbed her and kissed her. His dark eyes instantly shut in a wild fury. He pushed the girl away at once and led her into the house. There the light revealed the two. Tomoyo and Eriol. What were they doing with Sakura's clow book?

About a Week After the Book was stolen

"HOOEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed a young girl.

"Nani, Sakura?" came a voice,

"My Clow book is missing Kero-chan!"

"No way!"

"Did you use it for poker cards again?"

"No! Not this time!"

"Help me look!"

"I will… but Sakura… you're going to be…"

"I'M LAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

"Again…" A man called form her doorway.

"Shut Up Touya!"

"Tameguchi kitten ja ney o!"

"I'm not disrespecting you!"

"Hurry up, Kajuu…"

"IM NOT A KAJUU!"

"Whatever…"

Sakura ran quickly down the stairs. Her long hair flowing after her. She grabbed her bag and ran for her car. Forgeting about the screen door, she smashed into it.

"Ow! That's going to leave a mark…" She cried, rubbing her head.

She had no time to dawdle. She quickly ran into her car and drove to school. She made it in quick time. She ran up to Tomoyo…

"Sakura-chan… Good Morning "

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan…"

"Where's Syaoran-kun?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh!"

"ACK!"

Just after she said that, the two familiar strong arms wrapped around her waist. His large hands covered her face.

"Guess Who…"

"I don't know… SYAORAN!"

"Kawaiii!"

"Morning Ladies "

"Syaoran!" Sakura smiled as she kissed him.

"Sakura! SAKURA-CHAN!" her name was hollerd

"Eh… What is it Tomoyo?" She sighed, breaking the kiss.

"I made a battle costume!"

"For what?" Sakura and Syaoran asked in unison.

"Just for fun… besides that… I had a 'dream' you two were fighting…"

"A dream… like a premonition?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… not exactly… "**Maniacal Laughter**

After that Tomoyo left. Sakura and Syaoran still had 5 minutes of precious kissing time. Syaoran made the first move.

"Wait. Syaoran… isn't Tomoyo a little off…?"

"A little… Something definitely is up."

"Yea."

"Be on guard Sakura."

"You two."

With that they had about 2 minutes left. One last long kiss separated them at first period. Their day was simple, 2 periods, then lunch then 2 more periods then home. It was 6 hours of a day all the students hated. Sakura had Tomoyo in her first two classes and Syaoran in her last two. The last one was usually a free period.

The day went by slowly but soon it was lunch. Eriol and Tomoyo ran off together as usual, leaving Syaoran and Sakura by themselves.

Sakura climbed into Syaoran's car. She unbuttoned her top button of her uniform.

"Oh god its hot!"

"Yes it is… weird eh?"

"Yea,"

"I'll turn up the A.C… where to for lunch m'lady?"

"Anywhere! Far sounds good… I don't mind missing the last two periods."

"Won't your dad get pissed?"

"Who cares?"

"Not me!"

With that the two sped off. To where? They didn't know. But A full tank of gas would last a while. Syaoran stopped and got lunch and ice cream. Him and Sakura finished and stopped at the beach. He pulled her close as they walked closer to the shore. They calapsed into a clump of passion. They were separated for so long. They made up for it. Sakura had to come up for breath. This was more intense from before. She loved how the moved on. She had been dating Syaoran for a few years now. She was 17. So about 5 years. She remembered their first "tongue kiss" it was very messy. She laughed for a minute. Puzzled, Syaoran took the minute to catch his breath. They both went back in. Their tongues dancing inside each others mouths. It was beautiful. The they sensed it.

"A CLOW CARD!"

Short Beginning. Hope you like it! Updating soon I promise okay? I love you Loyal readers!

-Sakura!


End file.
